


Together

by Thunderfire69



Series: The Mechanisms Stuff [1]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Short, the Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Loki and Sigyn were together for those eighty years.





	Together

In those eighty years on the train, Loki had time to think. 

She had time to talk to her wife.

Time to dream about the way things could have been.

There was pain, of course, but Loki quickly learned to grow used to this. Sigyn never once left her side, no matter the time. For those decades, it was just her and her wife.

And Loki dreamed; she dreamed of a world where Odin had not gone insane. She dreamed of a world where the train was not built, where Ragnarok was not triggered by the so-called All-Mother.

In these dreams, Loki and Thor eventually worked out their differences and became friends again. Sigyn and Loki had children, one of which was unwittingly named after the train.

Odin was a kind and just ruler in these fantasies, and Thor was godfather to Loki and Sigyn’s children. Asgard and Midgard thrived in perfect harmony.

Sometimes, the only reminders that these fantasies were not real was the sound of the train rumbling and clacking over the tracks, and the pain of the blood dripping from her heart. Sigyn slowly seemed to waste away beside Loki, growing thinner and paler and older as time went on. 

But the two were there to comfort each other, and to keep each other going until the very last drops of Loki’s blood left her heart.

And as Loki breathed her last breath, Sigyn too collapsed, her own final breath leaving her too.

Together they had delayed the train, and together they had died. Together they would be in the afterlife, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mechanisms: Here take Norse myth but angstier and fucked up  
> Me: Thanks I hate it
> 
> Okay but in all seriousness I listened to this album today and oh my GOD it was so good!!! But I refuse to leave Loki and Sigyn in pain for those eighty years okay...


End file.
